IMing is FUN with the Cullens
by ForeverAlwaysAlone
Summary: The Cullens are BACK! This time with IMing! Pack, and others Twilight characters will make appearances. Post-Breaking Dawn. ON HIATUS. SORRY!
1. IMing is FUN

AN:

AN: Hola, it's moi again!!!!!! I'm sorry, but due to major writers block and loss of creativity, I will not continue my prank calling story. Also my B-day is Tomorrow! Yay! Also I may not update soon because my sis was shot and is the hospital. =(

About this story: AU!!!! The good people of forks never noticed anything different about the Cullens. Unobservant much. This chapter is basically the Cullens and Jake.

Disclaimer: I [ insert name here] do not own twilight

:.:- Screen Names-:.:

195degs of Alpha Awsumness-Jake

The One and Only-Nessie

I Feel Ya-Jasper

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua-Alice

I Hear Voices- Edward

Jingle Bells-Bella

Dr.C-Carlisle

Beautiful Rose-Rosalie

Big Grizzly-Emmett

I Hate You-Leah

Cool one-Seth

Forks Beauty-Jessica

I Luv U Bella-Mike

Super Policeman-Charlie

Sunny Mother-Renée

Jingle Bells has entered chat.

I Hear Voices has entered chat.

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua has entered chat.

I Feel Ya has entered chat.

Beautiful Rose has entered chat.

Big Grizzly has entered chat.

The One and Only has entered chat.

195degs of Alpha Awsumness has entered chat.

Jingle Bells: Sup my AWSOME family!

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua: Hey Bella! Love the name

Beautiful Rose: Hey Bella.

Big Grizzly: Hey lil sis!

195degs of Apha Awsumness: Hey Bells!

Jingle Bells: Where's Edward?

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua: In the Closet.

Jingle Bells: 1) Why 2) Ooooookkkkkkkkk

Big Grizzly: That's Hilarious

I Feel Ya: Why is Edward giving off scared emotions?

Jingle Bells: Hey Jazz.

The One and Only: Mommy Tell Daddy to watch sesame street with me. He won't come out the closet and he's mumbling something like, big creepy yellow bird.

I Feel Ya: That explains it. Ha!

Big Grizzly: HA!

Jingle Bells: Can someone fill me in?

Beautiful Rose: Edward has an irrational fear of big bird.

Jingle Bells: Ha Seriously?

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua: Yep!

195degs of Alpha Awsumness: Ha! Now I know how to torture him. Mwahahaha!

The One and Only and Jingle Bells: JACOB!!!!!!

195degs of Alpha Awsumness: WHAT?

I Hear Voices: Is it over? Bella help me.

Jingle Bells: Yes it's over. Super Jingle to the rescue! Ha!

Jingle Bells has logged off to save husband from closet. HA!

I feel Ya: Well there gone. I mean GONE.

The one and only: Ewwwww.

Everyone has logged off to go their rooms.

AN: Why Edward you ask, well I have no clue. Mike and Jessica will be in the next one along with Leah and SETH!!! YaY!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Or the Cullens hunt your sweet and peaceful dreams. JK!!!! But Press the Button!!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can!!!! Press it!!!!


	2. Back to the past?

AN: AU!!!! The good people of forks never noticed anything different about the Cullens. Unobservant much. This chapter is the Cullens and a unexpected guest, maybe, and some mike.

Disclaimer: I [insert name here] do not own twilight

In Case you forgot

195degs of awsumness-Jake

The one and only-Nessie

I feel ya-Jasper

I see shopping in my future-Alice

I hear voices- Edward

Jingle Bells-Bella

Dr.C-Carlisle

Beautiful rose-Rosalie

Big Grizzly-Emmett

I hate you-Leah

Cool one-Seth

Forks Beauty-Jessica

I Luv U Bella-Mike

Super Policeman-Charlie

Sunny Mother-Renée

I Hear Voices has entered chat.

Jingle Bells has entered chat.

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua has entered chat.

I Feel Ya has entered chat.

Big Grizzly has entered chat,

Beautiful Rose has entered chat.

I Hear Voices: Bella, baby where's Nessie?

Jingle Bells: Upstairs, with Jake?

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua: she is and will be signin on soon!

I Feel Ya: what's wrong your givin off weird emotions.

I hear Voices: Ali why r u singin dancing queen in Russian n ur head?

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua: Not tellin.

Beautiful Rose and Big Grizzly: SUP!!!!!!!!!

Jingle Bells: Where did ya'll come from?

Beautiful Rose and Big Grizzly: we were always here.

_The One and Only has entered chat._

One and Only: sup familia?

All: Nuttin

One and Only: K

_I C Dead Ppl has entered chat._

I Hear Voices: who r u?

I C Dead Ppl: da names Swan, Bella Swan.

Jingle Bells: crazy chick say wha?

_I Luv U Bella has logged in. (but is SO being .)_

I C Dead Ppl: -in slow voice- i said my name is Bella Swan.

Jingle Bells: I aint slow!!!!!!! n we hav da same name.

All: WEIRD!!!!!!!!

Big Grizzly: so tell us more about urself I C Dead Ppl.

I C Dead Ppl: Well I have a HOT!!!! Bf named Edward. I Live n Forks. Ma best friend's name is Alice (she is obsessed wit shoppin). Ma dad is the police chief n I attend Forks High. O I'm very clumsy.

All Cullens: Creepy

One and Only: am i da only 1 who's confuzzled?????

All Cullens(cept Nessie and Alice): NOPE!!!!

I C Shoppin N Ma Futua: U guys she is Bells from da past.

Jingles Bells: Weird much.

I Hear Voices: Creepy

I Feel Ya: I feel ya Edward.

I C Dead Ppl: did you jus say EDWARD?

Big Grizzly: Yep! dats r Ed!!!!

I Hear Voices: Emmett don't call me dat!

I C Dead Ppl: r all of u da Cullens

All Cullens: YEP!!!!

I C Dead Ppl: OMG! I'm confuzzled.

One and Only: Hey!!! Dats ma word!!! N were from da Futua. I'm ur futua daughter!!!!!

I C Dead Ppl: Say wha?

_I C Dead Ppl has logged out to confront Bf and figure out what just happened._

All Cullens: that was weird!!!!!!!

I Luv U Bella: u can say dat again

Jingle Bells: when did u get here Mike?

I Luv U Bella: i've been here and how did u know it was me?

I Hear Voices: it's kinda obvious.

_All Cullens logged off._


	3. I Love You and winning cake

Jingle Bells and I Hear Voices have logged on.

Jingle Bells: OMC!!!!!!

I Hear Voices: Wat?!?! Is there a fire?!?! Put it out!!!!!

Jingle Bells: O.o, No Eddie I luv u!!!!!!!

I Hear Voices: Oh, I luv u 2

Jingle Bells: I Luv u more!

I Hear Voices: No I Luv u more!

Jingle Bells: No I luv u more

I Hear Voices: No I luv u more

Jingle Bells: I Luv u more than cake

I Hear Voices: Babe we can't eat cake

Jingles Bells: Right, oh I win! Hahaha!!!!!

I Hear Voices: U so suck right about now!!!!

Everyone has logged out.

AN: I know it was short. Just some random Edward/Bella fluff.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! You might get some cake!!!!


	4. AN

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. I really am. For now this story is on hiatus. I have MAJOR writer's block. If you have ideas that would help soooooo much. Please don't hate me. I am working on new stories in the meantime. So please PM me ideas so I can finish this story. Thank you.

Ps: I have changed my penname to: There'sNothing2FearXceptMe

so yea again thank you for all the support


End file.
